Mish Mash Menagerie
by Schuneko
Summary: Odds, Ends, and One Shots of all things Torchwood. Probably a lot of PWP A LOT! He he he. I make no apologies. M cause its my fic and I wants to. Read or don't your choice...
1. Walter-verse

**Written as a contest prompt for Awatere11's Walter-verse. Go check out their stories, molto benne!**

**Anywhodles here it is**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: It's me and pretty much PWP, you figure it out :P**

**Enjoy!**

**... **

He really should have known. Who was he to think anything in his relationship with Jack would be easy? And if the man in question wasn't taking down his cock to the root he'd be a little worried about their wedding day actually happening. "God yes Jack! Suck me, Suck me soo good." Ianto cried, his fingers twisting in Jack's hair. In a few minutes they would have to go back, back into that room filled with opinions, right and wrong. Some that pertained to the wedding, many that didn't. God where did Gray get off, Jones was gonna get off, oh yeah he was gonna… "Oh…oh God…Jack…Jack…gonna cum! Oh God."

.

.

.

.

"Will you promise not to hit my brother?" Jack begged, even as he licked Ianto's cum from his perfect lips.

"Did you just suck my dick so I wouldn't?"

"Maaaybe…did it work?"

"Ask your jack ass of a brother, sorry baby boo I aint never gonna be your wifey." Ianto snarked as he closed up his pants and straightened his tie. "He makes one more belittling comment on how I raise my/our son…just one… Oh and I can't speak for Tosh." He added as he started to walk back.

Jack looked hopeful when Ianto amended the my in his statement. He didn't know why he was protecting his brother, the guy could be a right wanker, you'd think he'd be on his future husband's side. Perhaps, it was knowing Ianto had a vicious right hook and a prolific street gang as back up. Yeah that had to be it.

.

.

.

.

Were not rehearsal dinners supposed to be happy events? And not absolute bedlam? Of course Gray had started it, blithely suggesting Walter stay with him. So he could make sure he was on time, lest his father be forgetful. Tosh had slammed her hands down on the table. "That's it! I'm sorry Yan, Jack, but if I have to listen to this jumped up little shit throw veiled insults around about Yan's parenting or home life any longer I'm gonna deck him."

"Oh no let me." Owen crowed, itching for a brawl.

Ianto solved the problem when he calmly walked over and hauled Gray out of his seat. "What is your problem with me?" He hissed as everyone around them, even Idris, held their breath. "You've been baiting and belittling me from day one. I love your brother and our union says I have to put up with my love's family, even dumb ass little shits like you, but you know what?"

"What?" Grey goaded.

"I don't agree to that until tomorrow." Ianto half laughed, half sneered. Then with feline grace that almost made Jack cum in his pants like a teenager. Jones pulled his arm back, noted Walter absent and decked Jack's brother.

.

.

.

"Oh my god that was so fucking hot!" Jack exclaimed nearly shoving Ianto into the coat room. As soon as Jones pants hit the floor he sucked two fingers into his mouth then pushed them into Ianto's quivering hole. Hands scrabbled at the wall and then Jack was inside, thrusting harder, harder.

"Fuck…yeah fuck…oh like you mean it Jack!" Ianto nearly screamed as Jack gripped his hips with fingers that bruised.

Jack let loose his own string of curses, Ianto's hand was near dripping and he was losing his lot in his lover's tight arse. He took the dirtied hand and sucked the fingers clean, lapping at the palm.

"Can we just forget I punched your brother?"

"Oh, so you did…"

...

**Run my little minnions, PLZ REVIEW and check out Awatere11!**

**Luv Ya's **


	2. Stolen Time

**A short scene between our boys **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: NSFW**

**Enjoy! **

**...**

They practically ran to their room. Once they arrived Jack shoved Ianto to the wall. "It's been too long." Jack panted, claiming the other man's lips. Ianto grabbed at Jack's shirt, grinding their hips together. "Bed?"

"My head says yes, but my cock wants you to fuck me right here." Ianto panted between desperate kisses and fumbled buttons. Jack gave up and ripped Ianto's shirt wide, ignoring the tiny 'pings' that the action caused. "You owe me a new shirt." Jones gasped as the Captain licked a stripe up the exposed flesh.

"Bill me later, I want you now." Jack all but growled, dropping to his knees. He loosened Ianto's belt buckle then dragged the trousers down pants and all. They fell to pool at his ankles with a soft 'whomph'. The Captain was teasing at first, kissing up his lover's thighs and nipping at pale skinned hips. Ianto mewled, keened with need.

Jack chuckled, "Is this where you want me?" He teased, barely kissing Ianto's length.

Jones clenched his fists, "Jack, cariad please." Ianto gasped when the Captain swallowed him whole. The Welshman groaned a hand winding into Jack's hair. The older man was good; he was always good, but even better when there had been time apart.

Ianto's hand clenched, but Jack had expected it. He wanted to draw it out, but he wanted to be inside his younger lover even more. Ianto was panting, knowing Jack would let him hover right at the edge for as long as he wanted. Somehow Jack found lube and slicked his fingers. Ianto bucked forward as Jack slipped two fingers in in rapid succession. Jones cried out when his lover found his prostate. Pleas fell from his lips and Jack added a third digit and started to fuck his Welshman with his fingers while he continued to suck his cock dry.

When Ianto came it was explosive, he was sure the whole TARDIS had heard him shout Jack's name. His lover took him right to their bed upon seeing Jones's legs begin to shake. Ianto watched Jack shed his clothes with glassy blissed out eyes and remarkably his body showed interest in what he saw. "Let me ride you."

"You know I'd never say no to that." Jack grinned, slicking his own length before lying on the bed. All Ianto had to do was assume the position. He took a moment to kiss Jack, tease his nipples the way he liked. The older man's pants and groans turned Ianto's interest into a full blown hard on in minutes. "Yan…don't make me beg." Jack whined and Jones grinned. Without another sound he lined up and impaled himself on Jack's length. "Goddess Yan!" The Captain cried and Ianto moaned.

The Welshman set up a fast rhythm, grinding down hard. Jack had all he could do not to rip the bedclothes. "Fuck…shit…Jack it's good…fuck!" Ianto tipped his hips, angling so Jack would hit his prostate on every answering thrust of his hips. "Yes! God yes! Right there…fuck…fuck me like you mean it Jack."

"Oh if they only knew…such a dirty mouth on you." Jack grinned then gasped as Ianto came down hard.

"You know you love it." Ianto smirked, slowing a little, teasing. "You love it when It's so fuckin good I swear like a sailor. When I want you to come so deep in my perfect, tight, little arse." Jones sped up and Jack groaned. The Welshman started to stoke his own length and the Captain batted his hands away.

"Cum just from my cock." Jack ordered and Ianto nodded, upping his rhythm, chasing his orgasm. He looked so beautiful; his head thrown back; kiss swollen lips and flushed pale skin.

"Jack…Jack…fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Let go Yan…so I can feel it…so I can cum." Jack groaned and Ianto ground down hard; his orgasm hitting like a tidal wave. Jones inner muscles clamping down around him set the Captain off; he thrust deep and let himself go with a shout of his lover's name.

They lay in the after-glow; once they'd cleaned up and had another round in the shower. "Think anyone will miss us?" Jack mused.

"I don't think I can move yet if I wanted too." Ianto answered.

...

**Luv Y'alls**


	3. Jack's Idea of Fun

**Plot bunnies struck... and this is the reward! **

**A little PWP of a scene where Jack is a record exec and Ianto is the lead singer in Torchwood. A metal band. **

**Might turn into more, not sure, but here is this for now.**

**Warning:NSFW**

**Enjoy!**

**... **

The set had been brilliant, the screams loud. Their new album was a hit and Jack wanted to 'steal them' from their old label. He wasn't sure if their manager had meant to, but he let the record exec into Jones dressing room at the wrong time or was it the right one. There pressed to the wall was a seemingly random fan with her skirt bunched around her hips, tube top lowered to expose an ample chest. The lead singer's cock driving into her pussy and his tongue lapping at her nipples. Jack's trousers suddenly felt incredibly tight. Each grunt from the Welshman making his own cock twitch.

"God yes! You even fuck like a rock star."

"It's called Metal you slut, rock is for cunts and dried up old pussies."

"Oooh yeah, whatever baby, you gonna fuck me in the arse or are you all talk?" She taunted and he flipped her around spread her apple bottom cheeks and started fucking said arse with his tongue till she was nice, wet, and mewling. He rubbed wet fingers around her clit as he slowly pushed into her other hole. She cried out in ecstasy when he started to move. He fucked her till her pussy clamped around his fingers then pulled out spun her around and pushed her to her knees, sliding his cock between her lips.

"Suck me slut, suck me hard."

She complied and Jack's own hand pumped and pulled as he watched. When the Welshman found release it was a thing of beauty. His head thrown back, his hips bucked. He shot thick ropes of cum over her breasts, jacking himself till she got all of it. He threw her a monogrammed towel to clean up the mess, hitching his leather pants high enough, you only saw hints of the impressive length beneath.

Jack had finished in a similar towel and he was able to right himself before the girl left. He was close to horrified when the Welshman called that he'd be a minuet, he had to go wash the scent of 'skank' off of himself. The vocalist had known the older man was there?! Shit! Jack paced during his hopeful client's shower, nearly salivating when the Welshman came out in unzipped jeans and an open button down, rubbing at his wet hair with a towel.

"So…enjoy the show?"

"Oh…yes… your voice is amazing and the guitar riffs were perfect."

"I didn't mean the concert!" The Welshman chuckled, stretching, lightly palming his already hard cock.

"Look Gareth I…"

"Call me Ianto,Gareth is a stage name…ooh the things I could do with that mouth." Ianto purred, full on stroking himself. He reached out and dragged his thumb over Jack's lips smearing his pre come along them and the older man lost it, surging forward to kiss his young lover and push him back to the couch. "Yeah suck me Jack, wanna cum down your throat then ride you so hard." Jones babbled as his lover licked at the leaking head of his throbbing cock.

Jack took Ianto deep while urging him to stand so he could pull the younger man's jeans down. His fingers snaked up, delighting in the prepared hole they found. He easily slipped in two then three fingers and Ianto actually barked his pleasure when his older lover found his prostate. His tongue swirled and his fingers fucked, Jones was in heaven. Seconds later the Welshman was shouting his release.

.

.

.

"So, you suck all of your client's cocks?"

"No, just my super hot, metal playing boyfriend, whom I hope is still mine after that display I walked in on."

Ianto started to protest that it was Jack's own fucking idea in the first place to watch Jones finally fuck Torchwood groupie, Gwen. And anyway, "get the fuck out!"

"Don't you want to prove your mine? Only mine…." Jack prompted with a wink, freeing his hard cock and starting to stroke it. 'On your knees', the older man mouthed.

_Oh crap! Of course he was just playing. _ The young man crawled over to Jack on his knees as asked. "What if I let you fuck my mouth?" Ianto offered, licking the very tip of his lover's length.

"Yeah gonna fuck that naughty mouth then I'm gonna fuck your empty hole while you beg me to fist your cock, cause your mine, now open up." Jack swore as he pumped in and out of Ianto's willing mouth. He wasn't cruel, but he was rough and demanding. Spurting his release over Ianto's face, telling his lover to lick up what he could and clean the rest.

.

.

.

Ianto returned to Jack indicating the position he wanted his young lover in. So he got up on his knees on the couch. Gasping for air when Jack breached him, trying to tell him the words tattooed on his heart. A forceful thrust drew a groan from his lips as fingers played with his nipples and a mouth sucked at his neck. "God Jack yours, always yours."

"Did you like it? Her wet pussy, tight little ass, hot and throbbing?" The older man purred, slowing his tempo till Jones whined in protest.

"I got off didn't I? Like your dick better though." Ianto panted and Jack gave sharp thrusts in response.

"Mine...Only mine!" The older man growled, hips snapping. Ianto gasped as his older lover declared his ownership, over and over. Jones's orgasm took him by surprise, collapsing back, Jack holding him as he followed a few thrusts later.

"That was amazingly hot."

"Liked that side of me, did you."

"Oh yeah totally."

"You should come to more concerts then.

...

**Any other short story ideas or prompts, let me know!**

**Luv ya's**


	4. Burning Down the House

**I was dared by my loverly Awatere11 to write this and peeps I'm not afraid to bring it! Lol I think my mind blasted past the gutter, waived buh by to Pluto and is sipping Mai Tais in some other galaxy *shrug* You all get to reap the rewards! Or you know go find another fic...**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Really? You have to ask?**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

He sat in front of the open windows, drunken thoughts and empty beds behind him. Some New Year party this was, he took another swig of beer.

"Ianto, sir?" Jack started, walking up behind him. "Parties downstairs, what are you doing up here?"

"Don't really need a wet blanket ruining your time."

"You heard that? Well Owen's a drunk twat, don't listen to him. Come on it's time for spin the bottle."

"Really Jack are we twelve?"

"Our truth or dare can get a little uh…out of hand."

"I'll kiss you, but I'm not going to suck your cock, especially on a dare from any of them." Ianto snorted.

"That wasn't what you said last night."

"Hmm, so it wasn't." Ianto got up and stalked to Jack, "how long till they miss you?" Jones asked lowering the older man's zipper, Harkness was bare underneath as the Welshman expected. Ianto fished out Jack's substantial length, already half hard and licked the very tip like a lolie.

"Oh fuck yeah, suck me baby."

"Was planning on it." Jones replied and took Jack in deep. His co-workers hands wound into his hair, holding him where the older man wanted him as his hips bucked and squirmed. Ianto let his tongue work around the leaking head and Jack was mewling with his need to cum.

"Fuck Ianto, please."

The younger man, hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, dipping his tongue into Jack's slit and the older man erupted with a muffled shout.

"Join us for a bit and I'll let you fuck me into the ladder on the rig." Jack grinned.

"I'm holding you to that."

**~BDtH~**

"Oh Jack, good you brought Ianto." Tosh smiled

"Maybe he can get Owen to stop eating all the crisps." Gwen giggled and Owen flipped her off and ate another one.

"Ok Owen, every crisp you eat from now till the New Year is a lap, round the firehouse, naked." Ianto stood hands on hips, before taking the other beer from Jack.

"How you plan on enforcing my cooperation in this little scheme then, hmmm?" Owen laughed, eating yet another crisp.

"No, no force, no physical threats, but unless you want your new call sign to be pussy, I suggest you agree to it…and stop eating all the crisps."

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I?" Ianto replied with a smirk. "10-4 this is a go ahead for…pussy." He mimicked into a transceiver and Owen blanched, putting down the crisp he'd been holding.

"Arse." Owen grumbled, trying to mentally tally just how many crisps he'd eaten in Jones's watchful presence.

"Only 4 Owen and you only have 2 hours to go, surely you can last that long without eating another…"

**BDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtH**

"Tosh? Truth or dare?" Jack squealed, he was practically giddy.

"Um…dare!? Yeah dare."

It was still early in the night and amount of liqueur they had consumed. Even the hard stuff hadn't been brought out yet. So everything still involved boxers, pants, or knickers. When the clock changed and Owen had done his laps, in his pants not naked. Out came the serious stuff and that's when it turned into a veritable orgy. They trusted each other with their lives, why shouldn't they trust each other with their bodies as well?

He didn't know who started it or why no one balked or protested, but suddenly Tosh was daring him to let her suck his knob and he had somehow lost all recollection of the word, no. Her long hair was in a pony-tail and he let it loose as she deftly pulled his dick from his boxers. Always wanting to be a part of things, Jack moved to kiss Ianto and palm his own already excited length.

For the moment Gwen and Owen were voyeurs, not that they minded. They both imbibed more alcohol to be ready for the next round. Tosh had her dress hitched up and Owen openly salivated at the site of her fingers pumping into her wet pussy. While Gwen hungrily eyed Jack's fully erect cock.

They didn't need any dares, Owen's tongue happily slipped between the folds of Tosh's wet cunt and she bent over his dick. Circling her hips and working her tongue over the dripping head.

Gwen slid into Jack's lap, impaling herself on his length. Bouncing over his thighs while he finger and tongue fucked Ianto. With his free hand he teased Gwen's hard nipples and rubbed her slippery clit till her walls clamped around his Cock. She was to blissed out to realize when Jack pushed her off and turned. Breaching Ianto with his still hard length.

Loose and relaxed from Jack's earlier ministrations, Ianto merely purred as Jack's dick filled him perfectly. "I don't think this is what you promised, but ok." Jones mumbled, before barking out his bliss when the older man thrust deep and hit that spot. "Jack! Jack! Fuck! Oh God…harder…deeper…more…fuck!" Ianto gasped till he hit his end. Shooting his cum over Gwen.

**BDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtH**

"Ianto? Ianto? Come on tiger pants, wake up." Jack prodded, waving a coffee under his Fire Chief's nose.

Ianto groaned and started to wake and_ Oh god was last night real? How did he face his team?_ "Jack? Uh what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's all a bit of a blur honestly."

"Shame, that blow job…whew and Owen running around in his pants, you knocked off at about one. You work too hard." Jack chided. "You um might want to check your face before you go out, though."

**~BDtH~**

He was going to kill Owen, change his call sign to 'Twat Burger' in spite, then kill him for good measure. Ianto had spent the last 20 minutes trying to scrub the word 'Ponce' from his forehead and a handle bar moustache from his upper lip. _Hello? I moustache you a question!_ He was gonna flay the man. Dish and trash duty for a month!

Finally Jack had helped him with a home remedy and it was mostly gone. Last night's orgy had been a dream and while that was good, phenomenally good it meant he and Jack had never had sex, and that kinda saddened him. He was lost on how to approach the older man now. Then he got an idea.

Jack was on rounds tonight and when he came in with the clip board Ianto slid down the pole quite provocatively, if you must know. The board clattered to the floor as Jones did a few moves using large metal tube like a stripper pole then scampered up the back of the rig. It took the shirt, tie, and a breathy moan falling from the top for Jack to follow, but when he did.

Ianto was jacking himself, slowly. His back arched, head tossed and oh Gods, that simply mouth-watering cock. The older man groaned in delight and crawled forward.

"Still want me to fuck you into the ladder…on your knees." Ianto instructed when Jack nodded. His generous and slicked length fit perfectly into his lover's hot channel. God Jack's quivering hole hugged Jones's dick so tight and sweet mercy, when they moved. "Shit! Oh fuck… Jack! Fuck yeah like that!" The younger of the lovers cried as they moved harder and faster. "Oh fuck! Yeah gonna fuck you good soo good."

Jack for his part was just as vocal, but less articulate. Preferring to moan, groan, and even snarl his pleasure. Belatedly he realized there were blankets beneath them. Jones had planned this and when the trigger of his lovers hot spunk filling him, set him off. He found he could only love his younger boss more.

…

**Hope you enjoyed my lovelies.**

**Challenge me, gimme a prompt...dirty, even soopa clean,I will write it! **


	5. Daddy's Permission to Play

**I have an overactive imagination and too much time on my hands... You get stuff like this. Just a little blurb I imagine happening between Ianto and Malcolm in Awatere11's: Arrow in my heart **

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings:NSFW**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Ianto wiggled, he straight up wiggled and finally felt the sting of a strap on his arse.

"Want more?"

"Ooh yes Daddy." Jones wiggled again, tied arse up, naked in the king sized bed. Restrained and he still called the shot's.

"Topping from the bottom again Toto?"

"Oh, you did 'not' just quote 50 shades at me." Ianto scoffed.

"Huh?"

"Been raiding Thea's library, sir?"

"You really don't like my daughter do you Toto?" Malcolm asked, swinging the strap twice, assuring his submissive's attention and daring him to try, just try, to lie to him.

Ianto moaned with each contact. "Well she did treat me like a thing and is acting like a stuck up little bitch." A firm hand gripped his chin, almost painful in its pressure.

"Watch it!"

"Make me…or did you want to stare at my ass all night, sir."

Malcolm growled at the challenge, though watching that trussed up ass al night was something he could easily do. The pure eroticism of the heat from abused flesh against his belly was to enticing to ignore. "20 and you will count them."

If his Daddy had been playing before, he wasn't now and that sting was a full on bite. "One."

"Hmm let's try that again…how about you say it right this time?"

If Ianto was 10 he'd have stuck his tongue out, but he wasn't 10 and damn if the commanding growl to Malcolm's tone wasn't turning him on. A smack rang through the room. "One, sir."

"Better." Malcolm grinned, by the time fifteen hit Ianto was crying, but his counting never faltered. The Dom knew his Sub was loving this and yet the tears came, they always came.

"Twe-twenty, Sir." Ianto heard the strap drop from his lovers grip. Felt smooth hands caress his flaming skin and cold slicked fingers stretch his hole. "Please Daddy please."

"You don't cum yet, understand?" Malcolm ordered even as he pressed inside. The heated skin of his lover's ass was amazing as he purposely teased Ianto's prostate. When he himself came it was with a satisfied growl, biting at his lover's neck. "What am I to do with you two?" The older man sighed, getting up to release Ianto's bonds. "Ride me and you can cum."

Ianto nodded, massaged his lover to full hardness and impaled himself. Angling his decent so Malcolm hit that spot each time. He tried not to grimace whenever his sore ass hit the older man's thighs and thankfully the pleasure of his lover inside him overrode the pain. A bruising grip on his hips forced him down hard and he cried out at the dual sensations. A few more thrusts like that and Ianto was shooting his cum across Malcolm's stomach and his lover was filling his punished ass.

"I didn't know she hadn't showed."

"I annoy her. Simple as that."

"Oh?"

"I'm steeling her father's attention. Classic reaction really, understandable really."

"So you'll leave her alone?"

Ianto snorted, "hell no, I said I understood why, not that I was ok with her acting like a spoiled 12 year old brat!"

"You do make a point, nothing seriously harmful though?"

"Of course not Daddy, I just want to play."

...

**Review! All the cool kids are doing it!**


	6. Going to War: KO

**Brought my Freak game and dirty mind on this one Y'alls. So buckle up baby!**

**Yan is a prize MMA fighter and Jack is his manager. This is how a fight and the aftermath go down.**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Definitely NSFW!**

**ENJOY!**

...

Stars exploded in his vision as his opponent landed the round house kick. Ianto was disoriented for a second then he grabbed for the ankle and twisted, brining his opponent to the matt. Sweat glistened on his recently waxed chest, give nothing to use against him. Abdominal muscles tensed and shifted as he worked the other man into a hold.

Jack was in the manager's box. Surrounded by simpering wealth and flowing alcohol as his prize fighter was working up another tap out and making him more money. God he loved watching that body move, even more when he was pumping in and out of his hot squeezing hole.

People were screaming, Ianto was holding, putting pressure on his opponents arm. A pained grunt and the other man's arm popped out of its socket. Still he struggled, Jack yelled at the window, Ianto needed to turn his hips, "To the matt you sexy son of a bitch! To the matt!"

Jones looked up like he could hear the man and grinned, lick able tracks of sweat on his now hairless chest. _Manscaping, what a bitch! _He heard it, a yelp and 'slap, slap, slap' It was over he had won! He needed to fuck, now! _I say God damn what a rush! _

They were holding his fighter's arms up then handing him the belt. He looked so good walking his victory lap around the cage, strutting around like a peacock and Jack was salivating at the drip of sweat running down his well-muscled chest.

**~GtW~**

He flashed his all access pass and stormed into the locker room. Ianto turned, pressing Jack to the wall before he could even breathe a word.

"Fuck I'm so turned on, God suck my cock baby, please suck me now." Jones pleaded and Jack sank to his knees, pulling down the black and blue shorts, ripped away the protective gear and swallowed Ianto's hard on in one go. "Fuck yeah baby…oh that mouth, wet tongue. You're so good baby so good."

Jack hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, following the jerk of Ianto's hips. The grip in his hair clenching as Ianto barked and spilled down Jack's throat. The older man pulled lube from his pocket, slicked his fingers and slid two into his lover's quivering hole. "Oh yeah gonna fuck your tight ass so hard baby. God you were so perfect out there."

"Up against the wall baby. Want it, oh give it to me. Please Jack." Ianto growled as two digits became three.

Jack spun him around, dropped his pants and lifted Jones by the legs. Pushing him to the wall as he settled his lover onto his substantial and excited cock. "How are you so good baby? Poetry in that cage."

"You gave me the chance to be, all because I was good at sucking your cock in that club." Ianto gasped as Jack drove deep.

"I saw you get the takedown in tight leather, imagine you in loose shorts." Jack replied, his grip on Ianto's thighs surely bruising as he worked. Jones let loose a growl and worked with what leverage he had, driving Jack's dick into his prostate.

"Just a bit more, shit…gonna cum." Ianto groaned and Jack drove harder till his lover was shooting his cum over his belly. The older man kept the pace until he had reached release, as well, with a roaring shout.

**GtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtW**

"Come on Jack, it's my victory party we have to go."

"Isn't Warehouse 8 some kind of sex club?" Jack sighed as Ianto laced up the leather pants he could only go commando under.

"And a club club. Come on no VIP treatment without me and none for me without you, fair?"

Jack couldn't argue and Ianto high off a win was a hedonist and anyway he actually liked watching this man be vulgar and commanding even if he was also generally a man slut. He was actually quite turned on by it. Why the hell was he protesting them going again?

**~GtW~**

Jack went to get a beer and Ianto went to the dance floor, the crowd was thick and the base was loud. He looked for his older lover as two girls joined him and he pulled out his phone from his shirt pocket as it beeped.

_Go ahead and play baby just come back to me when you're done – JH_

He had permission and he licked his lips as the girls moved closer. "Playing with fire ladies." Ianto purred. He pulled one close and ground his leather clad hard on into her ass. She pulled his hands to feel over her skirt. _No panty line. _

"Maybe we want to get burned." The second girl replied, cupping his hard on.

He growled with delight, "Who rides my cock and who rides my tongue?" pulling them to a somewhat secluded booth before laying down. "You better know how to fuckin move and that pussy better be wet."

"Damn I always thought they were embellishing when they called your dick 'big'"

"You're lucky day, better lube up slut, this fucker gonna rip you in two." Ianto laughed, gasping as cold slick was applied to his length before she crawled over him and worked his cock into her pussy. "Fuck, you gonna give me a cunt to lick or what?" jones pulled the other girl over to basically sit on his face. He bucked his hips as his tongue slid through the wet folds of his other partner's pussy. They were panting and moaning messes and he loved it, God it made him want Jack. All he needed now was a cock up his ass or in his hand. Fighting made him so horny all he wanted to do was fuck or be fucked. He started moving his tongue like he worked his hips, a few lashes to her clit and the girl with her legs around his head was tensing above him and he greedily lapped up her juices. The other girl had cum in the meantime and he pulled her down hard, triggering his own orgasm.

He didn't feel bad about leaving the girls, they knew what they were getting into. They all wanted a taste of the winner and he was happy to give them said taste, but it was Jack who got the whole pie. Four songs and a random blow-job, received not given, later, Jones was with yet another partner. Fuck yeah baby, he loved this club! He had a hand down the girls G-string, teasing her clit while she reached back and finger fucked him. His dick slotted nicely between the cheeks of her ample ass as they ground to the beat on the dance floor.

**GtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtWGtW**

"God Jack I feel like my blood is on fire." He stopped short, his lover was balls deep in some gorgeous pussy of his own and he smiled, wondering if he should let Jack finish or join in. She was in the perfect position, he simply walked over and held his dick to her lips. The red head obliged and opened her mouth, letting him fuck it with abandon. Jack just started thrusting harder into his conquest, matching his lover stroke for stroke. "So you do like to play…" Ianto grinned, when the girl had left and they were alone in the VIP lounge.

"Never said I didn't."

"You're just a man slut the nights after a big win."

"Can't really disagree with you there, good thing you love it!"

"Yes I do, now go find some other slut that doesn't mind getting fucked while I shove my cock up your delicious ass."

Ianto gave a salute and strutted out to the dance floor to find them a willing partner. Someday, when the fighting stopped he might grow out of this, but for now he was king and when everyone wanted to sample, who was he to deny them?

...

**Torchwood, I blame Torchwood... or should I thank it? *shrug***

**Should I clean it up or is dirty good for you guys? lol *wink***


	7. Playing to Win

**How Ianto gets Jack to play chess...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

"Come on Jack I wanna play!" Ianto called as Jack poured them each a glass of wine. The young archivist stared in giddy pleasure at his gleaming, new chess set, made from high polished quartz. The board strong oak and shiny marble.

"Yanno, babe, you know I hate chess." Jack griped as he carried in the glasses, a bag of nibbles between his teeth.

"What if I make it worth it?" Ianto smirked, teasing the buttons on his purple shirt.

Jack's eyes lit up, "I'm listening."

"First one to 'Check' gets a blow job. Winner gets to top and pick the position."

"We should market this, you just made Chess sound fun." Jack snorted, taking his seat. "Well what are we waiting for?"

**~PTW~**

"It's still a check whether you like it or not, sir." Ianto smirked, the Captain was currently stalking around the table, searching for ways his Welshman could have… "I didn't cheat Jack! Now on your knees soldier and suck my cock!" Jones barked, lowering his trousers and pants in one go. His excited member sprang free, leaking pre-cum already.

"Sir yes sir!" Harkness mocked falling to his knees, loving Ianto in command mode. "This for me?" Jack purred, taking just the tip between his lips, teasing the head with his tongue. Slowly he worked his lover's generous length further till his nose nudged the dark nest of curls at the base of his Welshman's dick.

"God yeah Jack…Fuck!...suck me Jack!" Ianto groaned. God only knew where his older lover got lube, but slick fingers probed his hole as Jack hummed a happy tune around Jones's length. Two teasing fingers and he bucked, rearing back on the fingers stretching his hole. "Shit! Jack…gonna…fuck!" The younger man's hands clenched in Jack's hair as he shot his cum down the Captain's throat.

Harkness let his younger lover's dick go with a wet 'pop'. "How was that, sir?" Jack asked coyly, swiping cum off his lips, lewdly cleaning it off his thumb by sucking on the digit.

"Guh…yeah sure." Ianto mumbled, pulling his trousers up and 'plonking' into his chair. Three moves later Jack beat him with a triumphant crow. "Sex addled brain, I let you win." Jones pouted.

"Still a win." The Captain shrugged. He grinned, "I get to pick local too?" The younger man nodded carefully, trying to decide if he liked the look in the older man's eye. "Kitchen counter, on your knees."

"Jack, we prepare food there." Ianto whined.

"So we wash it down after."

"And I can never look at it the same again."

Jack just shrugged and pointed, "Strip first." He purred and Ianto chucked his pants in his older lover's face before marching to the kitchen in a huff. "Come on Yanno? Please don't be mad. Let's go cuddle in bed instead, yeah?" Jack tried, feeling sorry, shuffling his feet as he followed his naked lover.

Ianto turned and grabbed Jack by the braces, "Shut up, get naked and get that monster of a cock up my arse." Jones huffed, smashing their lips together. Getting up on the counter as Jack shucked his clothes in record time. Ianto shook his arse and still glistening hole at The Captain in invitation. One the older man was glad to accept and Jones grunted as Harkness got on the counter and pushed his dick into his younger lover without further preamble.

"Gods baby, so tight, so good. Gonna fuck you so hard baby." Jack purred, grabbing for his Welshman's hips. Ianto made a noise of satisfaction as his older lover set up a harsh, but enjoyable pace. Harkness reached around and started pumping Jones's cock, turning him into a pile of groaning goo.

"Jack oh! Please…gonna cum fuck!" Ianto cried and the Captain pounded harder till his younger lover spurt cum over his fist.

When Ianto's inner muscles clamped down Jack snapped his hips till he followed, filling his lover's tight arse with his cum.

**PtWPtWPtWPtWPtWPtWPtWPtWPtW**

"We should do that for every game!"

"Oh yes I can see it now, Candyland the new and improved sexed up version."

"Sexual Chutes and Ladders."

"Sex Checkers?" Ianto snorted.

"Well we just played sex chess, so why not?"

...

**Cant tell you how much your support means to me!**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	8. Catch Me if you Can

**My take on Naked Hide and Seek.**

**For awatere11 ^^**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Another night of working late, the groaning pipes and the constant 'drip, drip, drip' of water making him yawn. It had taken him months, maybe years to whip these archives into shape, he couldn't let them slip now. Ianto took a swig of tepid coffee and grimaced, still… It was better than instant any day. He loosened his tie, rolled up his sleEves, cracked his knuckles, and prepared for-

"Yan…Yaaannnooo."

"Yes, sir." Jones replied with forced calm.

"Mmm Yanno, you know what that does to me." Jack replied with an unmistakable sigh.

"Sir? Jack are you wanking!?"

"Read to me Yanno baby, you know I love those welsh vowels."

"I have a better idea, sir."

"Mmhmm and what's that?"

"Count to 100, then see if you can find me."

"Oooh I like and if I do?"

"I'll let you fuck me, anyway, anywhere." Jones purred.

**CMiYcCMiYcCMiYcCMiYcCMiYc**

Jack strolled through the hub, whistling, trying to decide what he wanted to do to his Welshman. A rough fuck over his desk was always good. So was a soft, gentle screw in his bed. Oh the possibilities. Gwen had left her mug, on purpose he guessed, he'd have to have a talk with her. He made a slight detour to the kitchenette. Pouring water into the mug to soak.

Jack skipped into the archives, after looking every other place he could think of. "Come out come out wherever you are."

"Try ollie ollie oxen free, I've heard that works, sir." Into chuckled in his ear.

"When I find you Jones…" Jack growled playfully.

"Shaking in my Italian leather, sir." Ianto quipped, "You know you only have…3 more minutes and I win…sir."

"Then you get to fuck me?"

"You don't sound to upset about the idea."

"It has, possibilities." Jack admitted.

"Take off your clothes and wait me out then, sir."

"Naked hide and seek? Very naughty, I like the way you think Jones."

"Thank you sir."

CMiYc

Jack was waiting, stark naked, leaned against his desk when Ianto walked back. He started to shed clothes as he went, reaching the Captain as his trousers and pants fell. Harkness licked his lips when Jones's cock sprang free, slapping at his belly before standing hard and proud. The older man fell to his knees, he loved giving a good blow job and who was Ianto to deny Jack anything.

The salty tang of his lover's pre-come exploded on his tongue. Jones fingers winding into his hair, gently encouraging him to take his lover's pulsing length deeper.

"God Jack, you need to stop if I'm gong to…"

Harkness let him go with a lewd slurp. "Delicious." He purred and the younger man blushed.

"Over the desk Jack." Ianto instructed as he fished lube out of a drawer. The Captain assumed his position gleefully, arching his back as Jones slid two slicked fingers in without warning. They stretched and moved a third joining them. Successful in their quest to find his prostate. Suddenly he flipped Jack around, settled the man's legs at his waist and thrust his dick in hard, all in one move.

"Shit! Yan!" Jack barked, melting into his lover's rhythm as the burn passed. He reached for his erection and Ianto growled, he stopped.

"My cock or not at all Harkness." The younger man threatened.

Jack nodded, secretly turned on by the command. Leaving his dick alone, to gain its own friction between their bellies as Ianto pressed closer, like he knew. Jones began to buck, harder, faster, driving into the Captain's sweet spot with each thrust. "Yan! That's…that's…oh sweet Goddess!" Harkness cried, his cum coating their stomachs.

"Fuck! Jaack!" Ianto cursed as Jack's inner muscles clamped and stuttered. He snapped his hips, frantically chasing his need to fill the squeezing hole with his own cum. "Gods so good… Shiiit! Ah fuck!" Jones snarled as his body finely caught up.

**CMiYcCMiYcCMiYcCMiYcCMiYc**

Tosh came up to him the next day, all coy smiles and giggles. She handed him his tie and winked. Gwen glared and he, well he just couldn't help the smile he directed at the man walking from the hot house to his office.

...

**Hope you all liked!**


	9. The Rental

**Jack's rental car breaks down. Ianto arrives to bring him a new one. Things go from there. **

**My humble addition in response to a review...well a review of my reply to a review on The Way it Should have Happened.**

**I'll tell you this took days to re-read and perfect for you. But I guess I spend more time on a 10 minute reply than on my stories. Even ones that aren't silly shameless smut like The Way it Should have Happened and Mish Mash. I can take a 'bad' review when you're not mean about it. Start getting mean and this kitty has Claws! After another 'glowing' reply on the time I 'and' my loverly Awatere11 apparently 'don't' take on our stories... Well uh... Yeah you're done. Just done, you wont listen to me... Fine, I won't listen to you either.**

**Sorry for the A/N but spewing that crap is ff's version of Cyberbullying. And I hate bullies with the passion of a thousand suns... I've lived through my trials, still living with a few. I don't need your crap!**

**Anyway off my soap box**

**Enjoy meaningless smut you've been doing well too so far... ^_^**

...

A rental, and it would figure it would break down. Jack walked into the petrol station across the street; looking for something to drink, while he waited on a replacement. Beginning to walk back across the lot; he saw someone pottering around his broken down car. Checking this, that and making ticks on a clip board.

"Mr. Harkness?"

Jack was blown away at the gorgeousness that was staring at him; with his hand held out. "Oh uh yeah, that's me…" He replied; shaking the young man's outstretched hand.

"Ianto Jones, on behalf of Tillman and Tillman. We are most sorry for the inconvenience." The young man stated by wrote, trying to stop staring at the Adonis before him.

"I was sorry too; but Wow…Now I'm not..." Jack leered.

"Um…I…" Ianto blushed; taking a step back as Harkness moved forward. The older man had yet to let go of his hand. The skin soft, warm; making him gulp.

"So this my new ride?" Jack asked abruptly; finally dropping the young man's hand and leaning over to peer through the windows. He looked pointedly at the back seat. Opening the car and crawling inside.

Jones cleared his throat and pulled his gaze away from the man's delightful bum. Now being presented to him. "Ye-yes; we hope there won't be any other problems." He started to walk around the broken down vehicle. Sitting in it at one point. Harkness was still kneeling in the SUV and Ianto had to fight the blush, when the older man looked back and grinned. Like he knew he was being watched and he liked it. The younger man shook his head. Grimacing as he imagined what he'd like to do to that backside and his trousers tightened. He willed it away and got out. Ianto made some marks on his trusty clip board and walked up to the SUV's still open door. "If there's nothing else, sir…" Jones stated; Indicating he was about to take his leave.

"Aren't you going to show me how this all works?" Jack looked back, wiggled his arse and pouted.

"I'm sure you can work a seat adjuster, sir… Now I just need a kisss-signature. I need your signature." He could have face-palmed. Where the hell had that come from? What was it about this American that made him want to drop his pants in under point five?

Before Ianto realized it; Jack had him pulled into the SUV. "I can do that." The older man purred. Harkness's lips fitting over the younger man's. He dropped the clipboard; cupping Jack's cheeks as the kiss continued.

No more than 30 seconds later; Jack was kneeling in the seat well. While he happily swallowed Jones substantial cock. "Shit!" The young man gasped; his hips bucking. Jones's head rolled back and he groaned. "Fuck yeah, suck me Jack." The young man cried.

"Can I prepare you my sweet or shall I prepare myself?" Jack purred; licking and teasing the leaking head of Jones's dick, while he waited for an answer.

"Oh, sir, you better bet I wanna fuck that fine arse so hard." Ianto growled. "Now put on a show you little slut." He almost apologized; but Harkness groaned, appearing to like the dirty talk.

Jack pulled out the lube pocket with glee. Ianto pulled and pumped his own cock while Harkness finger-fucked himself.

"Ride me." Jones groaned and Jack eagerly climbed up to sit himself on the young man's dick. His own gaining friction from their bellies pressing close as they moved.

Ianto gripped the older man's hips and bucked up as he brought Harkness down. Jack leaned forward; kissing Jones as they rocked. Adjusting till the young man hit the right spot on every drive.

Maybe offering up his lunch break had paid off after all.

Seemed their releases surprised them both. The young man's cum filling his hole; caused him to shoot his between their bellies. Before he knew what he was doing he was turning Jones and breaching him with still slick fingers. "My turn." Jack purred.

Ianto groaned. "Please, sir." He whined; remembering how he longed to have Harkness's gorgeous dick in his arse, after seeing it sliding between them.

"Want my cock, do you?"

"Please sir." Jones begged again; as he pressed back on the older man's hand.

Soon Jack was pressing in. Tight heat was his reward as the young man's body held him in its perfection. "Oh yesss!" Harkness hissed; through gritted teeth, gripping Jones's hips and starting to snap his own.

"Oh…Ah! Oh fuck!"

"Those suits hide such a naughty boy. A naughty boy that loves my cock up his arse." Jack purred; smacking a bare arse cheek. And Ianto whimpered; God he was such a slut, but he loved it and the world could piss off! Lips on his shoulder blade told him Harkness was enjoying it too and the comment wasn't meant to be discouraging. Jones pressed back; grinned and swore. "Gods still so good my naughty boy." Jack groaned; biting at Ianto's shoulder. "Cum just from this; just me fucking you."

The young man groaned as Harkness hit his prostate relentlessly. He cried out as his cum hit a well-placed towel and the older man followed with a roar.

They cleaned up in near silence and silence greeted them as Ianto hopped out of the backseat. "I hope everything is to your liking with the SUV then, sir."

It was an expected line, considering why the young man was here in the first place. Jack knew what he was really asking. "Everything is perfect, absolutely perfect." Harkness grinned; watching as a shy blush dusted pale skin.

"If you'll just sign here, sir."

Jack took the board; signed and winked as he handed it back.

Ianto got back to his desk and finally cleared said board to file the papers. A fifty quid tip and a plain slip of paper fell out. He flipped the page and on it was a time, a place, and Harkness's plea for Ianto to meet him there. Jones smiled; seemed he actually had something to look forward to for once.

...

**Luvs my peeps**


	10. Problem Solver

**Just good ol Janto Smut!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Ianto gulped as he headed for Jack's office. The older man had been riding them all pretty hard today, he wondered what he'd done wrong this time. He straightened his tie as he reached the door and prepared for the worst.

Harkness looked up, calling for Ianto to enter and lock the door behind him. He was debating how to proceed. How far till Jones snapped? "Jones Ianto Jones, would you say it's your job to fix problems?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good." Jack's smile turned into a shark like grin as he stood. "I seem to have developed a little problem, I'd like you to fix" One hand still on the desk, the other vaguely gestured towards the obvious tent in his trousers.

"Sir?"

"Don't act stupid Ianto, I hired you to fix my problems. So… Fix it!" Harkness growled.

Jones squeaked and scrambled. Reaching his boss; he sank to his knees. The bulge in Jack's crotch was intimidating and he gulped as he looked up.

"Oh for Goddess sake! Do you need written instructions!? Take it out." Harkness yelled; exasperated. Luckily everyone else had left. There was no one around to hear the outburst. He waited while the young man complied.

He fumbled a little with the belt and zip. Both of them knowing exactly how to play their part. Neither, willing to give up the game; for what it was. Jack's engorged dick sprang free. Ianto couldn't help the appreciation that glowed in his eyes.

"Stop ogling, let's see if that mouth is good for more than ordering take away." Harkness huffed. "Go on, suck my cock!" He demanded.

Jones tried to be sloppy and eager, rather than employ his usual skill. His lover held him by his hair; starting to fuck his mouth. Ianto did his best to keep up, but soon enough the older man ended it and pushed him away.

"We'll have to work on that." Jack chuckled and added. "I have a better idea for right now though."

Ianto gulped again as Jack was patting his desk. He told Jones to remove everything, but his tie. "Sir, do you think…maybe…" The young man stuttered and Harkness glared.

"There a problem Jones!?"

"N-no, sir…" The young man squeaked out; as he began to undress as fast as he could. Harkness made no effort, to hide his leer; as Ianto's trousers and pants dropped to the floor.

With no more protests Jack easily manipulated Jones as he wanted. Pale legs over his shoulders, tie wound in hand, pulled the right amount of tight, and quivering hole, just begging to be breached. "Mine!" Harkness hissed and slammed home.

"Oh Gods, Cariad." Ianto shrieked as he arched and the move was repeated.

"Does that mean the scene is done Yan?"

"Yes, sure, just please fuckin faster." Ianto cried and Harkness smirked as he increased his pace. Both of them panting as he snapped his hips. Over, over, over, and over again.

"Oh Goddess, you're so good Tiger."

"Fuck! Jack I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, cum now Yan."

.

.

.

"I'll never tire of seeing you like this." Jack gasped as he watched his lover climax a second time. They lay side by side in 'their' bed. In 'their' apartment. He was still getting used to those statements. But seeing Ianto like this, lost in pleasure, crying his name.

Worth it.


End file.
